In the aforementioned sewing frame drive mechanism such as a related art sewing frame drive mechanism 900 shown in FIG. 58, rear ends of cylindrical sewing frames 880 for extending/holding a sewing cloth (not shown) is rotatably supported at a bar-like support frame 910 which displaces in the longitudinal direction but does not displace in the lateral direction (disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2005-199091).
There has been a well-known mechanism structured to apply the sewing cloth to a sewing window formed in the cylindrical sewing frame via an interliner, and to allow the frame drive mechanism of the embroidery sewing machine to move the sewing frame in the longitudinal direction and to rotate the sewing frame around the axis in the longitudinal direction to embroider the sewing cloth.
In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2003-326049, the longitudinally long sewing window is formed in the cylindrical sewing frame to hold the interliner which covers the sewing window at the sewing frame with the interliner holding member which is longer than the sewing window such that the tubular sewing cloth such as socks, wrist bands or the like is applied to the interliner. The similarly structured frame is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2004-91974.
In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-7-109660, the longitudinally short sewing frame is supported at the cylindrical inner frame internally to suppress jumping or deformation of the hat held by the sewing frame.
In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2004-49548, the cylindrical frame is divided into a pair of front and rear cylindrical elements in the longitudinal direction to form the sewing window therebetween having substantially entire periphery opened, and the longitudinal position of one of those elements is adjusted to allow the length of the sewing window to be changed.